ultimatesupremefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jacce
Af Hey, see this xD ?~ UltimateSupreme 12:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Do u know why this para reminds me of u :P?~ UltimateSupreme 04:53, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps this link :P :P :Btw, can u archive our talkpages?~ UltimateSupreme 05:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) In their current state, no.~ UltimateSupreme 06:24, January 24, 2013 (UTC) And now they prevent them ;)~ UltimateSupreme 06:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Never till now :(~ UltimateSupreme 10:27, January 24, 2013 (UTC) So.., got some little free time?~ UltimateSupreme 11:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I dont hv much time now. Bye.~ UltimateSupreme 14:34, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Something exciting i found: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?user=Abuse+filter~ UltimateSupreme 07:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, range blocks are amazing.~ UltimateSupreme 07:59, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Whats this? Btw, did u notice that i changed ur sig colour without even touching it ;)~ UltimateSupreme 08:14, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :# ok :# See on my tp (ur sig appears orangish..)~ UltimateSupreme 12:36, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Can u Come on G now?~ UltimateSupreme 13:20, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Is that even a wiki..? Anyways the new chap is out!!~ UltimateSupreme 06:13, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Quests abt the new chap or abt religions :P?~ UltimateSupreme 07:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ... If u r free now.. On G?~ UltimateSupreme 08:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Na tool How did u create a redirect? Clickin on the most relevant search, right?~ UltimateSupreme 16:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello, r u Mr. Anderson?~ UltimateSupreme 17:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Just deleted a page on np which u missed :P :P'~ UltimateSupreme' 18:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank You, Mr. Useful.~ UltimateSupreme 03:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Free now?~ UltimateSupreme 11:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I would be there in 15 mins. Hang on.~ UltimateSupreme 11:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) sig See the ugly new sig → --'~ UltimateSupreme' 14:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I changed it again.--'~ UltimateSupreme' 15:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC) See if the script on np working for u now...?~ UltimateSupreme 17:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Np spoiler warning There is a code for it... But Where do you u see it?--'~ UltimateSupreme' 05:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Fixed.--'~ UltimateSupreme' 06:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) i read it full :P--'~ UltimateSupreme' 08:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) U got my mail?~ UltimateSupreme 15:50, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Free now?~ UltimateSupreme 06:13, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I would be there soon.~ UltimateSupreme 06:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) See this user's tags.~ UltimateSupreme 06:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I ll be on laptop soon.~ UltimateSupreme 12:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No, it doesn't. Really in very mad mood now. Just go and say that its superb (you can see it working on Obito's article).~ UltimateSupreme 15:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) See code of filter:22 on np ;)~ UltimateSupreme 03:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Got my mail?~ UltimateSupreme 07:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I would be on laptop in an hour'~ UltimateSupreme' 06:59, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I know. Just boosting np's js. i would be on FB soon--'~ UltimateSupreme' 09:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Buttons.. provar.png here u go.~ UltimateSupreme 10:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ribbon A ribbon (See its coding): UltimateSupreme is Great Isn't it amazing? Its made of pure css (Hopefully u cleared ur cache).--'~ UltimateSupreme' 17:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Image rationale box See the colour, design and rationale of this image. What ya think? (Artist, if not specified defaults to Kishi)~ UltimateSupreme 15:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Cm on fb'~ UltimateSupreme' 16:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Wait stay on G. I m on.~ UltimateSupreme 16:06, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Image moving Hey, clear cache and try moving an image on this wiki ;)~ UltimateSupreme 05:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) what ya mean?~ UltimateSupreme 16:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Didn't u read the note below that button?~ UltimateSupreme 05:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It worked here.~ UltimateSupreme 06:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Not sure... Try again if u want.~ UltimateSupreme 08:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Should i add it to ur personal js on np?~ UltimateSupreme 14:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC)